


Clean up

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, High School, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata can’t get his mind off of kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Clean up

Hinata was only a 15 year old boy after all. That’s what he told himself every time he let desire take control of him. It was only natural for a boy his age to feel that way, it was part of growing up. His classmates probably did it too. 

Volleyball practice went as usual. His muscles were aching, but he still had a whole thirty minute bike ride until he could rest. What really bothered him though, was how his body reacted to the friendly slap on the ass Tanaka had given him earlier. It wasn’t supposed to be weird, it was like what American football players do, and he was just trying to be aggressively weird, but it sent electricity through his entire body. For some reason, he wanted it again, and harder. 

The next day, he was unintentionally spacing out in class constantly. He couldn’t keep the dirty thoughts out of his mind. It was finally lunch break, and he took it upon himself to use that time to good use. Something had to be done about his erection, straining against the fabric of his pants. 

He was rushing so quickly that he didn’t watch where he was going, and of course, the one person he happened to bump into was Kageyama. 

“Hinata, watch where you’re going dumbass!” He snarled. The collision had caused Hinata to fall onto his knees in front of the taller boy, making his head level with his crotch. On a normal day, this wouldn’t have been a problem, but on that day of all days, Hinata couldn’t take it. 

“What are you doing? Get up,” Kageyama said, bringing Hinata out of his trance. 

“S-sorry!” He replied before standing up and racing off again towards the bathroom. 

Kageyama didn’t want to admit it to himself, but the sight of Hinata kneeling before him turned him on. Having the shorter boy sucking on his dick like a lolly pop was something he wanted desperately, but knew would never happen. The image of him in such a vulnerable position burned into his mind, and caused a lot of discomfort for him for the rest of the day. 

After finishing, Hinata felt a little better, but not by much. Excitement was still flowing through him, and he knew practice later that evening would only make it worse. One thing he couldn’t stand was exercising when he was horny, it just made it ten times worse. 

After practice, he was, as expected, really horny, but he and Kageyama were the last ones left cleaning the gym. Tsukishima had left without doing any of his share of work, and Yamaguchi was sick recently, so the remaining two first years were left with the other two’s share of the work. 

Hinata was picking up balls when he tripped and fell. 

“Are you alright?” Kageyama called from across the gym. 

“Yes!” He answered. Thankfully, he was still wearing his knee pads. 

He tried not to remember earlier when he fell in front of his teammate and found himself face to face with his crotch, but the harder he tried to forget the more he remembered. 

It was the same for Kageyama, who couldn’t get his mind off of the smaller boy. 

The boys were wrapping things up, putting the last of the equipment away in the closet when all of a sudden Kageyama’s hand hand into the wall behind Hinata, trapping him. 

“What are you doing?” Hinata asked, expecting it to be a joke, but he received no answer. 

“No really, let’s go home,” Hinata said awkwardly, unaware of what to do in the situation he was in. 

“Hinata,” The taller boy said softly, “do you feel it?” 

“Feel what?” He was beginning to feel nervous. 

Unsure how to use his words, Kageyama’s knee slid up and in between the shorter boy’s legs, putting pressure on his already-hard member. 

“Nngh~ Kageyama, what are you doing?” He tried not to moan at the sudden sensation.

Realizing what he was doing, Kageyama backed away suddenly. 

“Sorry, I don’t know what happened, I couldn’t control myself, I-“ he was frantically trying to find a reason why he decided it was ok to jump on his teammate like that. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata said nervously, “c-could you.. touch.. me? Please?” He couldn’t believe what he had just asked. His face was red up to his ears, but his mind was being completely taken over and any reason he had left was slipping away. 

“What!?” Kageyama was shocked. Seeing Hinata beg in front of him was incredibly hot, but surprising as well. 

“It f-feels good,” Hinata muttered, “when you touch me.” 

“Where?” He asked slyly. He knew where, but more than he wanted to touch the other boy, he wanted to hear it coming out of his mouth. 

“On... my... my penis,” He squirmed in embarrassment, but the humiliation only fueled his arousal. 

Kageyama swallowed hard before stepping closer to the shorter boy and reaching one hand down his shorts. He paused when he felt course hair touch his fingers, knowing what he was about to feel next. 

“Are you sure?” He wanted to confirm, making sure Hinata was completely fine with his touch. 

“Yes.” Hinata said confidently. 

After being given the green light, Kageyama’s hand reached further and pulled Hinata’s throbbing erection out from his shorts. 

Stroking slowly at first, he began to pick up the pace when he heard the other boy’s breaths quicken. He knew he was close when his hips began to jerk uncontrollably into Kageyama’s palm. 

“Kageyama... don’t stop... I’m so close...” he moaned quietly. 

Seconds after his warning, Hinata’s back arched and his sticky seed shot out into Kageyama’s palm. 

“Do you want me to...” Hinata asked, gesturing to Kageyama’s own erection. 

“Use your mouth,” Kageyama said, pulling himself out of his shorts. 

“Okay, but Ive never done this before,” Hinata warned. 

Slowly, he parted his lips and invited the other boy’s head into his mouth. Careful not to let the sensitive skin glide on his teeth, he opened his throat to accept the shaft. 

“Shit, are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Kageyama joked, making hinata blush. 

“I’m gonna finish, pull off,” Kageyama warned after a few minutes. Hinata was slow to react, and ended up with his face covered in Kageyama’s semen. 

“Dumbass you were supposed to catch it.” 

“You were supposed to aim!” 

The two bickered as they cleaned themselves up, and went their separate ways back home. 

“Next time I’ll be better,” Hinata promised. 

“Yeah but don’t expect me to get on my knees,” Kageyama snarled. 

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if you actually reAd that   
> god I hate everything 
> 
> I’m working on something much better but i don’t know where to take it next so I’m procrastinating by writing different shitty short stories with literally no plot


End file.
